Healing
by Sarbeary
Summary: "Healing yourself is connected with healing others."  Just a little M/P story I wrote after season premier.


**All right I started writing this right after I watched the season premier, but it took me a while to get it done. I couldn't think of how to continue it but I have no idea. If anyone has an idea comment or send me a message. I want to give a thanks to Calleigh Logan for editing it! ** **Now I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…sadly :/**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Emily walked out of the bull-pen after they got the news they were staying together, and she could go back with her team. She would be lying if she didn't say she felt a whole hell of a lot better. She wasn't stupid, she knew that all her relationships weren't fixed, but she was back with her family and that's all that matters.

Emily thought the whole team was gone since she had to fill out some paper work about her faking her death. Emily's hand felt as if it was about to fall off. When she got to the elevator, Morgan was leaned up against it with his arms crossed.

As she approached he looked at her straight in the eyes and that made Emily shutter. All the emotions in his eyes broke Emily's heart. She reached out and touched his arm as soon as she was close enough and gave him a warm smile.

He stood up fully and the waited for the elevator without saying a thing and now not making any making any eye contact all. When the elevator opened, both agents stepped in, not speaking. As soon as the doors shut Emily dropped her bag and looked at Morgan. "Come on, Derek, if you're mad say so." She really didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

He just slowly looked at her, not saying anything, but looking as if he was about to cry. "I'm not mad at you, Emily." The softness of his voice made Emily feel even worse.

"Derek," She paused looking up at him. "I'm so sorry." Emily closed the small distance between them and gave him a hug. Unlike the small hug they shared earlier, this one seemed to mean more and last longer.

Neither agent moved until the short elevator ride came to a stop in the garage. Morgan waited for Emily to pick up her bag and then walked beside her. "Shit." Emily suddenly stopped, rubbing her forehead. She had just remembered that JJ took her to work this morning, but had left hours ago.

Morgan stopped next to her and put a hand on her arm, gently looking at her with a concerned face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"JJ drove me in today; I haven't got my driver license reinstated yet." Emily sighed heavily and pulled out her phone, getting ready to call a cab.

Morgan grabbed her phone smiling, "Hey, no need to call a cab. I can drive you home. It's on the on the way anyways."

"Thanks, how about we grab a bite to eat first, I haven't eaten all day." Emily felt as though things were starting to go back to normal.

They reached Morgan's car and he opened the door for her. "Sure. The same old place? Oh. Here's your phone." Giving it to her before shutting the door again and walking around.

"Yeah I can go for some good old Chinese. They don't have anything close to it in Europe." As soon as the words left her mouth, and she really wished they hadn't, Morgan tensed up. Emily mentally slapped herself.

Emily was going to say something, but Morgan waved his hand at her. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Morgan hit the steering wheel, making the horn blast in a loud, sharp noise. The noise made Emily jump and let out a small shriek. He reached out and grabbed her hand out of instincts. Morgan seemed a little calmer, but still didn't look over; he kept his eyes straight forward. Emily turned so she was sitting sideways without her skirt being messed up. She squeezed Morgan's hand just to let him know she was there for him.

Morgan turned toward her, looking her straight in the eyes now. Emily gasped when she saw the small stream of tears falling down his face freely. Emily didn't care that she was wearing a skirt anymore; she just climbed over to where Morgan was. Emily wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his while sitting on Morgan's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his grip tight.

Morgan felt Emily's shoulders shake and his neck get wetter. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. "Hey Em, please look at me." Morgan's voice was so quiet that Emily almost didn't hear him in the silent car.

She sniffled and pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. Morgan let out a sigh and gave her a smile "I missed you so much." Emily said as tears started falling once again.

"I missed you too," He took one of his hands off her waist and wiped away tears from her face.

"Okay. How about we get cleaned up and get some takeout?"

"Are you saying I don't look good, Derek?" Morgan gave her a confused look. She gave him a smile, "Hey, I'm kidding. Let's get Chinese and watch some crappy fake action movie." Morgan smiled back, giving the biggest smile he had since she walked in the conference room.

"You know how to get in the man's heart don't ya, princess?" He gave her one kiss on the forehead, resisting the urge to pull her into a full out kiss.

Emily blushed and went to her side of the car, a smile plastered on her face.

**One last thing reviews make me happy inside :) just saying **


End file.
